creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Hole in the Ground
Hello. My name is Andy. I have found this persons diary, so here, even a photograph was taken. Here it goes... February, 1985__________ Another boring day. I feel that these days just seem to drag on, never ending, or beginning. Anyway. I haven't written in you for a while, so I'm going to start using you again old friend. 14th February__________ I had my work experience at the vets today. I was enjoying it, helping animals is what I've always wanted to do! I was made to do quite a few jobs, like take files, give the vet workers their tools. I was made to go into the lower levels of the place, and there's this strange hole. I took a picture of the hole, here it is. 15th February__________ I returned to the vets, my second half of training. I mentioned the hole in their floor, and they were aware of it. It appeared overnight they said. I ignored it, and proceeded into the main area. The sound of the dog howling was even more 'unnerving' , but as I entered the room, the hole got bigger. I looked down and it just went down for miles... 19th February__________ They didn't call me in for a few days because the building was undergoing maintenance. I was called in today though. I went to Dr. Campbell (Head of Animal health), and I told him the hole grew bigger. He didn't notice, only I did. I just let it past me, and continued. I went back into the room, and it was bigger, again. I looked down, and this time almost fell in. I had to repel my fall using my hands, as they were cut by the jagged hole. I pulled back and left the room. There's something going on... 19th February 2:30AM__________ It's late, sorry to wake you. This hole is creeping me out. Maybe its rotting? I have to go and check it out, the vet is only around the block from me. I know, I'll get changed and get my gear. I'm going to have a look at this hole. I'll keep you updated as I go down. Hopefully I can get passed without the CCTV catching me. 20th February__________ I waited here all night, but couldn't get in. The CCTV was too great. It looked at me each time I moved, hopefully they didn't recognize me. I got dressed into my veterinary clothing and then returned to my work. Surprisingly, Dr. Campbell noticed the hole had got bigger, and decided to have a look with me. As he opened the wooden creaky door, sure enough, the hole was bigger. This time, big enough for a human body to squeeze down, the only problem being.. I have claustrophobia... 21st February__________ Okay, its early in the morning. This time, I'm just going full forward. I'll bring my mask to cover my face so they don't recognize me, though Dr.Campbell would know its me investigating the hole. I will keep my Diary with me, just in case something happens.. 1:57AM__________ Okay, I'm just sat outside the hole, let me explain what happened... I noticed the CCTV red light was off, meaning it was no longer in operation. As strange as this was, I proceeded. I hoped it wasn't a trap, luckily it wasn't. I climbed the brick wall, fell 3 times and possibly fractured my thumb. My right arm was being used now. I climbed in the window, as the cats being kept over night meowed and hissed in their transport cages, and the giant Labrador barked. I just went past, hoping nobody was here. I got into the main corridor, and noticed the door was already open. I pushed it and came in. The hole is bigger, here I am now, outside it just writing. I bought my rope and it's tied to the crowbar sticking out the wall. I'm going down. Please, may the holy blood surround me, wish me luck... 2:15 AM__________ Okay, I'm down here, I have my torch out, I'm sat here right now. I'm looking around, its just a round 'cave' type of thing. I heard a footstep not long ago, I might go and check it out. What is strange, there is a chef's hat down here, not sure why, and also some old bottle caps. Looks like different people have ventured down here. Maybe, I can find some people... __________ Okay. I reached a strange room. There is a skeleton laying in the floor, with a note saying 'Gets bigger, don't come'. I knew it meant the cave. I ran back, realizing there is no way out. I noticed the rope I attached to myself had dropped, someone or something cut it. I'm trapped! Help! Oh, for crying out loud, there is nobo Category:Diary/Journal